The present invention is related to a water inlet control mechanism for cleaning brushes, comprising a brush embodiment, a telescopic tube, a valve assembly, and a rotary connector wherein said brush embodiment is attached to one end of said telescopic tube thereof. The valve assembly sleeve joined to an outer tube of said telescopic tube is mainly made up of a valve body, a valve sleeve and a switch sleeve. The valve sleeve adapted to a transverse retaining hole of the valve body has a sealing ring abutting against a projecting flange of the valve body, and two arc ends located at an eccentric arc facet of the switch sleeve via a guide slope. Via the mechanism thereof, the switch sleeve thereof can easily regulate the discharge of water as well as accurately control the amount of water discharged.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional water inlet control mechanism for a sprinkler 4 is mainly made up of a sprinkler body 41, a valve body 42, a sealing washer 43, a pivot body 44, a water filter 45, a sealing rubber 46, and a rotary head 47. The sprinkler body 41 has a transverse through hole 411 disposed at the upper section thereof, a vertical through hole 412 disposed at the middle section thereof in communication with the transverse through hole 411, a retaining hole 413 extending at the front of said transverse through hole 411, and a locating block 414 disposed at the upper section thereof. The valve body 42 is provided with a pair of arc ends 421 disposed at both sides thereof, a sealing ring 422 adapted at each of the arc ends 421 thereof, and a tapered facet 423 disposed at the middle section thereof. The sealing washer 43 has a central through hole 431 with an arc facet 432 disposed at the inner side of said central through hole 431 thereof. The pivot body 44 has a top rod 441, an arc slope 432 extending at the bottom of the rod 441, and a coupling hole 443 disposed at the lower section thereof. The water filter 45 is provided with a plurality of locating plates 451 extending at the top thereof and seat body 452 with a filter hole 453 disposed at the bottom thereof. The rotary head 47 has an eccentric arc facet 471 disposed at the inner side thereof, and locating teeth 472 defining the eccentric arc facet in an arc of 90xc2x0.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional water inlet control mechanisms for a sprinkler. First, the rotary head 47 is easily blocked at the sprinkler body 41 therein when the arc ends 421 of the rotary head 47 are adapted to abut against the eccentric arc facet 471 thereof, causing great difficulty in assembly. Second, the pivot body 44, whose top rod 441 is pushed upwards via water pressure to engage with the sealing washer 43 for indirectly sealing the water discharge, may float up and down at the vertical through hole 412 of the sprinkler body 41 therein because of the low water pressure, failing to seal the discharge of water effectively. Third, it""s hard for the rotary head 47 to regulate the discharge of water when the top rod 441 pushed upwards via water pressure is constantly counteracted by the tapered facet 423 of the valve body 42 pressing downwards the top rod 44 for water discharge. Accordingly, it""s not easy to engage the locating teeth 472 of the rotary head 47 properly with the locating block 414 of the sprinkler body 41 when the rotary head 47 is rotated back and forth for the proper amount of water discharge. Fourth, the tapered facet 423 of said valve body 42 and the top rod 441 of the pivot body 44 are easily worn out of use due to the counter force generated thereof. Fifth, the water discharge is easily interrupted or even blocked by sediment when the sealing washer 43, the pivot body 44, as well as the water filter 45 are all adapted at the sprinkler body 41 therein.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a water inlet control mechanism for cleaning brushes, mainly made up of a valve assembly wherein a valve sleeve adapted to a transverse retaining hole of a valve body has a sealing ring abutting against a projecting flange of the valve body to seal up the discharge of water, and two arc ends located at an eccentric arc facet of a switch sleeve for regulating the water discharge as well as the amount of water discharged. Besides, both arc ends of the valve sleeve are smoothly located onto the eccentric arc facet thereof via a guide slope of the switch sleeve, refraining the valve sleeve from blocking at the switch sleeve therein. The valve assembly is simplified in assembly parts, greatly reducing the cost of production as well as the time of assembly thereof.
It is, therefore, the secondary purpose of the present invention to provide a water inlet control mechanism for cleaning brushes wherein the switch sleeve is rotated to dislocate the sealing ring of the valve sleeve from the projecting flange of the valve body via the eccentric arc facet pushing both arc ends thereof, directly regulating the discharge of water without any counter force produced therewith. Besides, the switch sleeve can accurately control the amount of water discharged, greatly saving the strength thereof.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide a water inlet control mechanism for cleaning brushes wherein via the movement of the eccentric arc facet thereof, the switch sleeve, locating or dislocating the sealing rings thereof onto or from the projecting flange thereof for the sealing or discharge of water, can directly and smoothly regulate the water discharge without wearing out any parts thereof, greatly increasing the lifetime thereof.
It is, therefore, the fourth purpose of the present invention to provide a water inlet control mechanism for cleaning brushes wherein the water coming through a lower water inlet hole of the valve body will go through the valve sleeve adapted at the sleeve body therein and come out at an upper water outlet hole of the valve body to be discharged out of a brush embodiment via a telescopic tube smoothly without any interruption thereof.